Hors temps
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: C'est un moment simple, où ils peuvent enfin se détendre et profiter pleinement de la présence de l'autre. Non pas qu'il ne peuvent pas d'habitude, mais avec leurs nouveaux colocataires, ça devient plus difficile. Et parfois même quand il n'y a que le chien, ils ne peuvent pas, car il les regarde avec des yeux beaucoup trop intelligent pour ce qu'il devrait être.


**Cette OS est écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit du Fof, sur le thème "bras", si vous souhaitez plus d'information, contactez moi via MP, ou allez voir le forum francophone.**

Les draps sont réchauffés par les deux corps enlacés sur le lit. Il ne bouge pas, leur respirations lentes et calmes.

les diodes clignotantes dans la chambres sont les seules sources de lumière.

C'est un moment simple, où ils peuvent enfin se détendre et profiter pleinement de la présence de l'autre. Non pas qu'il ne peuvent pas d'habitude, mais avec leurs nouveaux colocataires, ça devient plus difficile. Et parfois même quand il n'y a que le chien, ils ne peuvent pas, car il les regarde avec des yeux beaucoup trop intelligent pour ce qu'il devrait être.

Donc pour une fois ou les trois ne sont pas sur le Bebop, ils en profitent, et ça devient nostalgique, ça devient lent, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas presser les moments hors du temps qu'ils ont. Ils en tirent ce qu'ils peuvent.

Alors ils sont là, parmi des draps en désordre, se réchauffant un peu plus au contact de leur corps.

Ils s'embrassent doucement. Ils redécouvrent les lèvres de l'autre avec lenteur. Leurs mains se mêlent, se démêlent, caressent et descendent un peu plus bas.

Leurs soufflent s'arrêtent, reprennent de plus belle et s'envolent en désordre. Des gémissements sourds et des mots murmurés résonnent doucement dans la pièces.

Leurs mains se sont arrêtés, quelques mots sont murmurés, un hochement de tête en réponses, puis elles reprennent leur chemin en douceur, avec un peu plus d'attention. deux d'entres elles se sont éloignés des corps, elles tâtonnent et fouille parmi les plis des draps. Un son de victoire se fait entendre. Puis l'ouverture d'un bouchon en plastique. Un liquide coule et se répand doucement sur l'une des mains.

Les explorations des mains reprennent après cette interlude, l'une d'elles, plus décidé que les autres descend franchement, et vient trouver cet endroit intime, qu'elle taquine, caresse et cajole avec douceur.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres se fait entendre.

L'homme le plus âgé est satisfait, il a retrouver ce qu'il avait connu, découvert et adoré chez son compagnon. Lentement, la main insiste un peu plus, et s'introduit avec délicatesse.

les autres mains portent attention aux corps et à leur besoins, ralentissant si possible la fin de ce moment.

Elles prennent leur temps.

Le corps du plus jeune s'ouvre doucement, et ses gémissement de plaisir envahissent la pièce, son corps s'arche doucement sous la pression de cette main tentatrice et agréable.

"...Jet..."

Ce nom murmuré silencieusement par le brun stop son compagnon. Un regard se partage, puis, comme s'ils s'étaient parler, la main du dénommé Jet se retire, laissant le corps du brun avec une impression de manque.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que, avec des mouvements calculés, Jet se place et s'introduise délicatement à la place de la main.

"Spike..."

Ce dernier ne dit rien, il s'accroche au corps au dessus de lui, les sensation l'envahissant peu à peu, il ne sait que dire... Lorsque sa main effleure le bras froid de son amant.

"Jet... ton bras... s'il te plait..."

Comprenant ce que Spike demande, Car l'ayant fait plus d'une fois lors de ces moments là, Jet déplace son bras vers le torse du jeune chasseur de prime. Le plaçant doucement, l'ancien de l'ISSP attend patiemment que les longues mains fines de Spike s'enroule autour de son bras cybernétique.

C'est autre chose dans ces moments là, le bras, froid, a quelque chose d'apaisant. Il fait aussi parti de Jet, c'est quelque chose qui le différencie, qui montre une part de sa personnalité. Et Spike a parfois besoin de se souvenir que c'est Jet qui est là, pour lui. Il a parfois besoin de se souvenir de ces moments, de revenir à l'instant, et le bras de Jet est un moyen de rester ancrée ici et maintenant, ou hier et là-bas, avec son coéquipier.

Enlaçant doucement de son autre bras le corps qui l'accueil, le plus vieux entâmes enfin ces mouvement aussi vieux que le temps, prenant son temps pour que les sensations emplissent les deux hommes jusqu' à ne plus pouvoir.

Cela semble être des heures plus tard que les deux hommes s'exclament dans un débordement de plaisir, s'écroulant, épuiser et satisfait sur les draps désordonné du lit...

Cette chambre redevenue calme n'assistera pas à d'autre étreinte aussi lente, les deux hommes s'étant endormis de fatigue, et de tranquillité retrouver.

Dans le reste du Bebop, seul le bruit des machines résonne.

Les colocataires de ces chasseurs de primes ne sont pas attendus avant deux semaines.

Ils auront le temps de se redécouvrir, encore et encore, de profiter de l'autre jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir.

C'est ça l'espace, lorsque l'on veut, on peut prendre un peu de temps, hors du temps normal, pour apprécier l'autre.

**Review?**


End file.
